El disfraz de celofán
by Janet Cab
Summary: De Gaara, Kankuro y once mitos fraternales vueltos del revés. [Mito 12º de 12: el hermano mayor coge antes su primera borrachera que el pequeño]"Y por ahí viene mi hermano, que lleva como mil años en esa barra, aparentemente ocupado pidiendo algo con ron y siendo fabuloso".
1. Mito 1º

**Nda:** ¡hola caracolas! :D Naruto fue mi primer anime, y después de ocho años he decidido retomarlo. Adoro a Gaara desde su primera aparición, todo hastío y malas vibraciones, y me he animado a escribir algo de este fandom tan maravilloso antes de seguir con mis otros fics. Este ya lo tengo terminado y lo subiré de once partes. Interacciones de Kankuro y Gaara y pinceladas de algo más que avisaré al principio de cada actualización. Por ahora, esta solo tiene _gen. _

_**Spoilers** _del Shippuden, que no he empezado a verlo pero me he enterado de cosicas. Si habéis visto hasta el secuestro de Gaara no corréis peligro.

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_El disfraz de celofán_

* * *

**[Mito 1º] El hermano pequeño se va antes a la cama**

**C**ojera al andar, semblante demacrado sumado a su palidez habitual y los faldones de la túnica roja deshilachados. Una pierna derecha que hormiguea y lo traiciona si Kankuro _(mi hermano) _no lo sostiene por los hombros _(Kankuro es mi hermano mayor), cuántos problemas nos das, hermanito, _palmadita, palmadita.

Tras su regreso a Sunagakure, Gaara tarda un poco en descubrir lo que se cuece. Normalmente los ANBU lo mantienen al corriente de las conspiraciones, pero o la emboscada de Akatsuki le ha hecho perder autoridad o están todos metidos en el ajo. Los farolillos de colorines y las sonrisas cómplices siembran dudas que no florecen hasta horas después de la partida de Naruto.

Temari le compra ropa nueva todos los días. Sobre todo pijamas. Muchos pijamas. De dónde sacará tantos. Gaara tiene sus teorías. Desde un país pequeño enriqueciéndose a costa del sueldo de su hermana hasta alguna red aldeano-clandestina de batas y camisones que habrá que desmantelar. Es eso o alquilar un almacén adyacente a la Torre del Kazekage para meterlos todos. Tiene que mirar precios. Protesta, arguya que no tiene tiempo para _esas cosas, _claudica y se lo prueba todo porque en fin, es su hermana _(mi hermana. De Kankuro y mía)_ y nunca se le curará el remordimiento por todo el miedo y todo el horror que le ha hecho ver. Y que a Gaara las camisas le queden enormes y repita estofado de carne le hace feliz. Le recuerda al niño triste y solitario al que le gustaría haber cuidado mejor.

Y bueno. Gaara no se queja.

Lleva tres años buscando ser necesario para su pueblo y de repente es él quien necesita ayuda. La sensación no le crea complejos de inferioridad, es nueva y agradable, como meterse en la cama en verano y encontrar las sábanas frías. Un abrazo de suavizante y todos los remedios caseros que ha intentado para aprender a dormir. Incienso aromático, lavanda en la almohada, leche con miel después de cenar, manzanilla, aislarse del sonido, apagar las luces, llegar del despacho a las tantas con los ojos en tinta y los ropajes de Kazekage pesando más que los párpados. Cuando Shukaku le comía el alma clavando los colmillos de mapache en la carne, en el aura malherida, Gaara se preguntaba cómo sería arrancárselo de dentro. Cómo sería dormir. Ahora lo sabe.

Es difícil.

–Kankuro, vete a la cama.

Las calles rezuman olor a comida caliente y a muchedumbre. Solo quedan ellos en la Torre del Kazekage. Incluso Temari se ha dejado convencer por Shikamaru y en el fondo, Gaara no espera que Kankuro asuma el riesgo de volver a casa y encontrárselos allí por las buenas. Sabe lo que hacen las personas cuando se gustan lo bastante para aislarse del resto y prefiere no pensar en ello. Le hace sentir incómodo, ajeno a la costumbre social.

–No seas aguafiestas. Se ha decretado una semana de fiestas oficiales y vamos por el tercer día.

Gaara le quita el envoltorio a su vigésimo tercer caramelo de café. Ha desarrollado una afición insólita por ellos, teniendo en cuenta que no bebe café.

–No recuerdo haber decretado nada.

–Pues el documento tiene tu firma –sonríe Kankuro, todo elocuencia y hombros encogidos.

–Mi firma _falsificada_. Debería despedirte –sentencia sin inmutarse. Artículo 24 del Código Delictual Shinobi del País del Viento, epígrafe siete. _Del Kazekage y sus deberes_."El Kazekage es el máximo representante de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y un órgano decisivo en el Derecho Internacional, puesto que su firma en los tratados con otros países es la que valida el documento. Su falsificación por terceros conllevará el despojo automático del título de ninja del que cometiere la acción, pudiéndosele aplicar penas de prisión o incluso, el exilio permanente". Gaara se lo ha aprendido de memoria.

Las amenazas forman parte de su relación con Kankuro. Antes era _debería matarte_, ahora es _debería despedirte._

–Sal un rato, anda. Llevas aquí metido desde que volvimos. Deberías estar con tu gente. Es por ti por quien llevan tres noches brindando.

–Cumplo con mi deber.

Lo dice totalmente convencido, serenidad, educación y pocas palabras, como si no sopesara quemar toda esa montaña burocrática. La nación colapsó durante su ausencia y Kankuro no sabe si Gaara entiende lo mucho que se alegran todos de tenerlo de vuelta. Todavía tiene pesadillas con la aldea vacía de arena y el pasto empapado de rocío. No sueña con el veneno de Sasori ni el ardor posterior. Sueña con Gaara. Pesadillas en las que llegan tarde y no pueden recuperarlo, y Kankuro se pregunta cuántas veces va a tener que verlo morir.

Querría revolverle el pelo. Hacer a un lado los papeles y dejarse de formalismos, y abrazarlo. _Se esfuerza tanto, Dios, se esfuerza tantísimo._

–Yo también.

_Yo también cumplo con mi deber._

Le gustaría poder mandarlo a la cama. _Al sobre, Kazekage. Venga a dormir la mona, renacuajo. _Ahora que no lo posee un espíritu maldito, Kankuro lo nota. Gaara está agotado y permanecer despierto le cuesta un triunfo. Aun así, algo le dice que nunca se quedará dormido antes que él. Que ellos.

–Puedo yo solo –masculla.

Allá va otro caramelo.

–Podrías. Pero no estás solo. –Gaara levanta la vista y lo mira a través del verde y las ojeras. Ha crecido pero sigue siendo el enano enclenque que no llegaba al tarro de galletas y lo cogía ayudándose de la arena, el mismo que daba vueltas por el lavabo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Un chiquillo que pasó demasiado tiempo solo, hasta que _estar solo_ se convirtió en sinónimo de estar _vivo_–. Y como sigas así se te van a picar los dientes.

La discusión dura poco, y al final Kankuro baja a los puestos a por algo de picar. Preferiblemente sin azúcar.

* * *

¿Por qué celofán? Porque es fácil de romper, como este mito. Si os ha gustado/se os ocurren más hacédmelo saber en un review chiquitín y puede que suene la flauta :3


	2. Mito 2º

¡Segunda viñeta! Nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

**[Mito 2º] Si papá y mamá salen, el hermano mayor está al mando**

**K**ankuro opina que ser el hermano intermedio apesta. Ser el soporte de una de las dos partes si surge el conflicto que, para colmo de males, casi nunca se produce entre Temari y Gaara. Gaara contra Kankuro, en ocasiones. Kankuro contra Temari. _Yo los apoyo a los dos pero ¿quién me apoya a mí?_ No tienen padres y nunca hablan de ello. Ya no. Gaara es el puto jefe del cotarro que es el País del Viento, vale. Amo y señor de las dunas, miradme levitar mientras espío a la luna lunera. Guay. Asumido. Todo en orden. Le hacen descuentos en todas partes y si va él al mercado la compra del mes les sale gratis. Kankuro se partiría la cara con cualquiera que insinuara que hay alguien que merezca y esté mejor capacitado para el puesto.

En casa la que manda es Temari. Dictadora despiadada de los turnos para limpiar el baño y recoger la mesa. Gaara no pone pegas, claro. Gaara barre los suelos con un movimiento de los dedos, dobla su ropa y plancha las arrugas con vapor antes de ponérsela y para qué negarlo, es la antítesis de hermano-pequeño-tocapelotas.

–¿Por qué no puede barrer él siempre? ¡Si no le cuesta nada! Y si caen restos al suelo puede meterlos en la calabaza.

Temari suspira, brazos en jarra.

–Sigues ofuscado porque te tiré esos títeres andrajosos.

–¡No eran andrajosos, eran mis primeras marionetas!

–¡Eran dos malditos calcetines!

El matriarcado se hace evidente.

–Qué pasa ahora –Quiere saber Gaara. Viven en uno de los laterales superiores de la Torre del Kazekage, con vistas a toda la ciudad, que se colorea en una amalgama de bóvedas y tejados a dos aguas, de cúmulos de luces más o menos intensos que se van apagando. Acaba de llegar de trabajar y no está de ánimo para pataletas.

–Tu hermana me ha tirado mis marionetas favoritas.

_Tu hermana. Mía no, tuya._ Desligarse del parentesco en los encontronazos familiares es fundamental.

Gaara espera. Kankuro no añade nada más.

–¿Y no tienes más? O qué pasa.

–¿Tienes tú más ositos de peluche?

_Ya estamos._

Cómo no. La baza del osito. Kankuro la usa para todo. Que debaten y Gaara argumenta mejor, osito de peluche. Que Gaara se ducha antes que él y gasta el agua caliente _(pero quítate la ropa en la bañera, coño, que me llenas la casa de arena. ¿Ves por qué no tiene sentido que barramos?), _osito de peluche.

–No. Pero tengo más hermanos. Si me cargara a uno todavía me quedaría Temari.

Se pegan sin hablarse la friolera de tres días. Hasta que Gaara decide invertir el orden natural de las cosas y tocar en la habitación de Kankuro.

–Cinco horas –gruñe hastiado–. Los servicios de recogida de basura paralizados cinco horas por ti. Imbécil.

Gaara y su manía de insultarte sin explicarte por qué. Kankuro es como los perros, hay que pegarle con el periódico nada más mearse en la alfombra o se le olvida que ha hecho una trastada.

–Qué estás…

Gaara le tira algo a la cara y se esfuma sin decir nada más.

Kankuro contempla sus marionetas y la sonrisa resplandece como el sol del desierto de amanecida. En el fondo –en el fondo, fondo, _fondo, _fondeado y fondante– solo son dos calcetines andrajosos.

* * *

Puede que actualice dos veces al día porque el viernes que viene me voy de viaje, ya veremos. Un review y un mito si os ha gustado sería fantabuloso :3


	3. Mito 3º

**NdA:** En un episodio, Iruka explica a Naruto, Kiba, Choji y Shikamaru el significado del símbolo de Konoha. He indagado por ahí a ver si encontraba el de Sunagakure, el significado genuino del reloj de arena, pero naranjas de la China. Si alguien lo sabe me gustaría que me pasara el artículo y disfrutara de esta interpretación personal. Nos vemos abajo :]

* * *

**[Mito 3º] Por definición, el hermano mayor alcanza antes la madurez que el pequeño y por tanto, razona mejor**

–¿**Q**ué crees que significa nuestro símbolo? El de la Villa Oculta de la Arena –cuestiona Gaara.

Kankuro ha conseguido que se tome el día libre. Con paciencia y con fatiga, y que nadie complete el dicho.

–Un reloj de arena –responde tras unos segundos. Tumbados en la orilla curva del oasis, Kankuro medita si seguir con la coña marinera de toda la ropa que tiene que llevar Gaara para no quemarse. Cuando van, suelen hacerlo a última hora de la tarde, en la que el sol empieza a bajar las escaleras y a suavizar los besos.

–Ya, pero qué significa el reloj de arena –insiste su hermano.

Kankuro se revuelve sobre el fular. Suponía que algún día alguien se lo explicaría y no se ha molestado en sacar conjeturas.

–No lo sé. Puede que simbolice el tiempo –aventura–. Los relojes de arena sirven para medirlo, después de todo.

–Quizá.

Rumia algo. Kankuro sonríe, entretenido.

–¿Tú qué crees?

–Creo –replica Gaara, pensativo– que es algo más que tiempo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Creo que el reloj de arena representa _el valor_ del tiempo, más que el tiempo en sí.

Kankuro se ve obligado a preguntarlo.

–Lo cual quiere decir que…

–Que un ninja de la arena debe reconocer el valor del tiempo que ha perdido, las horas que ya no puede recuperar. Los minutos malgastados, los segundos que se escapan –Kankuro escucha con atención– porque solo cuando valoras lo que ya no tienes, empiezas a valorar lo que te queda. Un ninja de Sunagakure también debe apreciar eso, administrar bien los recursos. Usar mucho tiempo cuando la situación lo requiera, emplear poco cuando no haya más remedio. Comprender que si desperdicias tu tiempo tal vez se lo estás haciendo perder a alguien más. Que dedicárselo a alguien es un buen regalo. Que ganarlo a veces no soluciona nada. Que si te sobra te desesperas y si te falta también. Consiste en entender el valor de la propia arena. Partículas que un día formaron parte de una roca y que hoy componen algo mayor, algo que se adapta al cambio y no para de crecer.

_Como nosotros._

–En otras palabras –resume Kankuro–, un ninja de la arena debe saber discernir el auténtico valor de las cosas.

Con la cara fresca de agua dulce y esas palabras en la boca, Kankuro se parece a su padre más que nunca.

–Sí. Y además –Gaara se incorpora, apoya los brazos en las rodillas. Amontona la arena con los pies descalzos–, el que conoce el valor del tiempo, sabe cómo darle la vuelta al reloj.

* * *

_Un besote a **Soor**, que me dejó un review en _Pececillos de plata_ (pasaos si os gusta el Shino/Kiba). Ya me he puesto manos a la obra con la segunda parte y te responderé como dios manda en la próxima actualización. ¡Feliz sábado! ;D_


	4. Mito 4º

**NdA:** mito cortito. Estaba entre este y otro igual de corto pero bastante más amargo que he decidido dejar para mañana, por contribuir con la causa de los lunes (?)

* * *

**[Mito 4º] ****El hermano mayor marca el modelo a seguir **

**K**ankuro y Temari tienen memoria selectiva. Suprimen los recuerdos desagradables y los sustituyen por huecos en blanco, vivencias soportables. Eso, o quisieron a Gaara desde siempre, desde antes de perdonarle y perderle el miedo. Kankuro utiliza ese día como sustitutivo para aquellos en los que lo pasó tan mal que deseó morirse.

Lo esperaron fuera de la sala de reuniones. Temari sentada. Kankuro de aquí para allá, los brazos en la espalda, gruñendo y gimiendo y aullando como un chacal de la arena. Malditos viejos del maldito Consejo. Los jōnin descartados fueron saliendo. Temari y él dejaron de ser chūnin a la semana siguiente.

–Voy a entrar.

Temari le agarró del brazo con una fuerza excesiva. Escondiendo los nervios y la ansiedad tras la insignia de la bandana.

–Estate quieto. Tiene que estar al salir.

Una eternidad –o dos o tres– después, Gaara salió. Cerró la puerta sin darse la vuelta y caminó hacia ellos con gesto ausente.

_Oh, no._

Se preparó para consolarlo. Kankuro le pasó el brazo por el cuello y dijo "eh". Listo para animarlo. _Eh, creemos en ti, no todo el monte es orégano, no te rindas, dijiste que trabajarías duro y eh, esto es lo que hay. _Pensó todo eso y más, pero en realidad solo dijo "eh".

–Me han dado el puesto. La ceremonia de investidura es mañana.

Y sonrió. Como nunca lo había visto hacerlo (Kankuro colecciona las sonrisas de su hermano, además de marionetas). Con timidez y enseñando apenas el filo de los dientes. La magia se acabó cuando le tomaron las medidas para la túnica blanca y verde de Kazekage.

Le quedaba como un saco de patatas. Gigantesca.

–Pareces un niño pobre.

Gaara arrugó la nariz.

–Gracias –cortante y seco. Kankuro pasó de disculparse cuando su hermano le metió un puñado de arena en la boca sin pestañear. _Será cabrón._ Sonriendo con cierta chulería desconocida.

Dicen que si bien no todos los días son buenos, hay algo bueno en todos los días. Siempre que a Kankuro le cuesta encontrarlo, evoca el día en que su hermano alcanzó su sueño, guapo a rabiar de felicidad, ataviado con un uniforme que le iba grande. El Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

Su referente.

* * *

_Casi no actualizo hoy, pero quería terminar _Pececillos de plata _y por poco me pilla el toro. Naruto me está sirviendo para organizarme mejor con respecto a mis otros fics (dos en proceso y un regalo para mi amada beta) y tengo ganas de experimentar mientras compagino todo. ¿Se os ocurre algún pairing? :3_


	5. Mito 5º

**NdA:** y llega el mito amargo. En realidad no es especialmente crudo, pero comparándolo con los anteriores supongo que tiene su aquello.

* * *

**[Mito 5º] Cuando hay bronca el que sale llorando es el hermano pequeño**

**K**ankuro solía llorar a moco tendido cuando eran pequeños, Gaara se cabreaba con él ("soy tu hermano, por favor, _por favor, _somos _familia_", "mi familia ha intentado matarme_"_) y la sangre no valía nada._ La sangre, siempre la sangre. _Temari conseguía tragarse los lagrimones y las crisis nerviosas y se sorbía la nariz con la manga del vestido.

Kankuro no. Kankuro perdía el apetito, pasaba horas sin hablar con nadie y vomitaba. No eran mosqueos normales. Tampoco tenían orígenes lógicos, bases entendibles. Gaara se desquiciaba –sin mutar los rasgos ni transformarse, pero el odio irradiaba olas casi sólidas que lo ahogaban– porque Kankuro se expresaba como un pandillero, –a pesar de que Gaara tiene una vena macarra que procura contener pero que Kankuro sabe que está ahí– zampaba con la boca abierta o respiraba demasiado fuerte. Remarcaba su existencia y Gaara no lo soportaba, y un día se hizo trizas delante de él.

–Déjame en paz, por favor. _Por favor_. No puedo más. Siento lo que te hizo papá. Siento que no puedas dormir y soñar con un mundo en el que quien nos quiere no nos traiciona. Siento que te lo hayan quitado todo, siento la soledad. Estoy aquí, Gaara, _mírame._

_No puedo más._

Verborrea. El labio superior lleno de mocos. Una lengua de arena le aprisionaba la pierna.

Tenía nueve años. Gaara acababa de cumplir siete.

–Te estoy mirando. Es patético.

Si no fuera por la taquicardia y el ataque de ansiedad, Kankuro no le habría respondido. Se sujetó el pecho con las manos, arañándose por el malestar general.

–Me duele. Aquí. Siempre. No sabes cuánto ni cómo. Siempre que me miras así sangro por dentro y quiero morirme.

_Sí que lo sé. _

Gaara no recuerda lo que pasó a continuación. Está borroso. Recuerda punzadas en la cabeza y las rodillas doblándose, y una voz que no era la suya espetando _pues muérete. _Y la arena retrocediendo.

* * *

_Mientras escribía este mito escuchaba "puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo. Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro" (El lado oscuro, _Jarabe de Palo_), lo cual casa difícilmente con algún personaje de Naruto –dado las infancias de todos–, pero os recomiendo la canción. ¡Un beso y hasta mañana! ;3_


	6. Mito 6º

**NdA:** ayer no actualicé, I know it. Salí temprano y llegué tarde y en fin, mañana y pasado más de lo mismo. A ver si consigo publicar dos mitos en un día para compensar. Si no, el viernes haremos un Kit Kat y el lunes estaré de vuelta :)

* * *

**[Mito 6º] El hermano pequeño es caprichoso por naturaleza**

**G**aara nunca pide nada. No señor. Ni pidiéndole que te lo pida. Ni bajo los efectos de la mejor reserva de Whiskey de guindilla del Desierto (el umbral de tolerancia al alcohol de Gaara es ridículo tirando a penoso, de hecho, pero eso es otra historia que Kankuro ha prometido no incluir en su biografía). Se detiene con vacilación delante de los escaparates, le brillan los ojos con el puesto ambulante de manzanas de caramelo y perdió el hilo de la conversación con el arquitecto jefe del último hospital de Sunagakure porque lo distrajo una gata acicalando a su cría dentro de una caja.

A Kankuro le gusta rememorar la anécdota durante el desayuno.

–¿Te gustan los gatos? –inquiere con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Disfruta avergonzándolo–. La verdad es que te pegan. Van a su bola y son elegantes.

–El que usa un gorro con orejas y se pinta bigotes eres tú. –Se enfurruña detrás del cuenco de los cereales. Un leve rubor le cubre las mejillas y Kankuro se siente afortunado de compartir esos momentos con él. De poder tomarle el pelo durante un instante, antes de que Gaara recupere la estoicidad y restablezca la armadura de arena y vuelva a ser ese chico tan serio con talento para los discursos y habilidad para el liderazgo–. Y yo no voy a mi bola.

Temari le sonríe con dulzura. La cara apoyada en la mano.

–¿Cómo era la gata, Gaara?

Gaara susurra que _naranja _y ojalá, ojalá fuera caprichoso por naturaleza.

Al día siguiente hay una caja con agujeros en la tapa sobre la mesa del salón. Forran los sillones antes de abrirla, retiran las cortinas y sueldan tres candados a la puerta del taller de Kankuro, que se gana varias advertencias bastante feas cuando insinúa que _eh, vamos a ahorrar un pico en arena, ¿no Gaara?_

El gato todavía no es adulto. Ronronea cuando Gaara le acaricia el lomo con dedos inseguros. Es naranja.

Un collar de cuero azul heráldico le rodea el pelaje del cuello. El cascabel tintinea al más mínimo movimiento, y justo debajo hay una plaquita de chapa.

Gaara frunce el ceño.

–No tiene gracia.

–Ya, bueno. Es una bola de pelo, no esperarías que viniera con música.

–Por qué pone _Naruto_ en el collar.

Temari no interviene. Lo deja solo frente a la adversidad.

–¿Porque es naranja, tiene bigotes y aversión al agua?

–Es una hembra, Kankuro. Eso es lo que es. Y no, el Jutsu Erótico no cuenta, antes de que lo digas.

Podría seguir un poco más, pero Gaara dice "erótico" tan bajito y tan cortado que Kankuro levanta las manos y se rinde, no sin cavilar antes una cosa.

–¿Ese papanatas te ha hecho el Jutsu Erótico?

* * *

_Probablemente mañana descubriremos cómo se acaba llamando la gata. ¡Quiero apuestas!_


	7. Mito 7º

**NdA:** ¡séptimo mito!

* * *

**[Mito 7º] El hermano pequeño busca llamar la atención del mayor**

**K**ankuro berrea a coro con el resto de niños, sobresaliendo de la primera fila.

–Dios, ¿pero es que no ve que la bruja viene por detrás? ¡Kenkichi, espabila!

Los domingos una de las compañías familiares más célebres de Sunagakure monta un teatro de marionetas en la avenida principal, junto a una fuente seca con posos de barro sólido y agrietado.

Temari y Gaara observan la función amparados a la sombra de una palmera de dátiles.

–Creía que no le gustaban los niños –comenta Gaara. Al principio, a los críos les intimidó que el hermano del Kazekage, que rozaba la mayoría de edad e iba siempre con la cara pintarrajeada se sentara entre ellos. Ahora es uno más.

Temari le propina un codazo flojo en el costado.

–Hace años que empezó a cogerles el truco –le guiña el ojo–, tres o así.

–A mí no me mires. No soy un niño.

–Por supuesto.

Kankuro tiene afición por cosas que Gaara no recuerda que le llamaran la atención de pequeño. Los bufones, por ejemplo. Siempre que vienen señores feudales de otras villas y organizan espectáculos Kankuro está ahí, al pie del cañón. ¿Protocolo? Para qué. Qué es eso. ¿Se come?

Las primeras veces, a Gaara le cabreaba que dejara a Karasu en su asiento, a la derecha del suyo, haciéndolo pasar por él. Ahora se ha rendido.

–¡Gaara, Temari! ¡Venid!

Es escuchar su nombre y hasta los titiriteros se quedan de una pieza. Gaara se rasca la nuca, incómodo e invocando maldiciones milenarias. Temari le da un empujoncito, disimulando. Se niega a delatarse en público. Ha salido sin peinar y le falta rugir para ser un león.

–Toma. Ya no necesito esto –Gaara le pone el sombrero de mimbre en las manos. Se baja la capucha negra. Retira el velo de rejilla. Hay días en los que no está de ánimo para que lo reconozcan y le apetece pasar desapercibido. Se acerca intentando imprimir despreocupación a sus pasos, pero sin la calabaza se siente vulnerable y camina tieso como una tabla. Todos se apelotonan unos encima de otros, saludando e insistiendo en que pase delante. Sonríe con afabilidad estudiada, pero cuando llega a su altura se le cae la expresión. Decide jugar limpio y avisarle.

–Voy a matarte.

Kankuro ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo.

–Sí, sí. ¿Tú crees que consiguen la poción para resucitar a Kenkichi?

–No. Van a morir todos.

–Hala, te has pasado tres pueblos.

Ayer le gastó una broma. Kankuro. A él. Indirectamente. Le enroscó el alambre del pan de molde a la gata en la cola. Todavía no le han puesto nombre. Kankuro insiste en que es un soso y hay una ley en Sunagakure que prohíbe llamar a las cosas por el diminutivo de su color. Nada de _Naranjito_. No es que Gaara lo haya propuesto, claro. Se opone terminantemente a que lo llame Naruto. Le está perdiendo el respeto. A él. Es alarmante.

Sus peores temores se confirman esa misma tarde.

–Naruuuuuto, ven aquí. Dónde está mi cosita, dónde está.

Kankuro la tienta con un plato de leche. Gaara duda que dirigirse así a la gata no vulnere sus derechos animales (o los de Kankuro, empezando por su dignidad). Va a tener que escribir al Clan Inuzuka para informarse. A veces se pregunta si puede quererlo más de lo que lo hace, si sería más feliz de haberle tomado afecto antes. Si podrán ser siempre así, opuestos y fuertes, uno más serio que el otro y toda esa comodidad que comparten aquellos que son distintos y saben disfrutar de las cualidades de las que carecen. Si cambiaría algo que, como señala Baki, se refiriera a él como "Kankuro" cuando se comunica con los ANBU y los altos cargos del cuerpo de ninjas en vez de llamarlo "hermano". _Mi hermano._ _"No es que importe, pero cuando ostentas un cargo como el tuyo todo son detalles"._

_¿Habéis visto a mi hermano? Le encargaré el informe a mi hermano. Estoy esperando a mi hermano, los jueves cocina Temari y almorzar fuera es tradición. A mi hermano le gustaría ese traje, pero en negro. ¿Tiene más tallas? ¿Kankuro? Es Mi Hermano._

Sunagakure en peso ha asumido que es Kankuro el que tiene que estar orgulloso de él. Dicen que no valoras algo hasta que lo pierdes. Que duele a morir y te alecciona, te hace madurar a marchas forzadas. Nadie se ha parado a reflexionar sobre el dolor de los que son conscientes de lo que tienen al lado y sufren ante la idea de perderlo.

_Sueño que es a él a quien le meten a Shukaku dentro, y no puede soportarlo. O sí. Y cuando me pide perdón no puedo perdonarlo. Me da miedo quedarme sin sus chistes malos y su falta de puntualidad. Sin el ritual del maquillaje por las mañanas y los intentos de que no se nos revire el pelo a los dos. Sin esa virtud para verle el lado gracioso a cosas que no lo tienen (y encontrarlo), ni ese perfeccionismo admirable e irritante. Lo quiero y quiero que me duren sus patochadas y sus términos de viejo._

Gaara trata de averiguar cuándo ha empezado a pensar con las palabras de su hermano. _Patochadas _es totalmente Kankuro. Y _papanatas, pepitilla _–en esa prefiere no pensar–, _pazguato. _Y eso son solo las que empiezan por P.

–HOSTIA. Mira, ¡viene! ¡Me hace caso! ¡Naruto!

Efectivamente, Naruto avanza hacia ellos moviendo la cola con parsimonia, pupilas verticales y bigotes espesos y largos.

Ha asimilado el nombre.

–En serio, voy a matarte.

* * *

**_El dato:_ **Kankuro está inspirado en mí en este capítulo. Me encantan las cosas simples. Me hacen feliz :D Uno de los peluches de mi hermano (¡recuperó inglés!) se llama Maguncio porque un domingo llevé a mi prima pequeña a un teatro de marionetas y Maguncio (al que la bruja envenenaba) era uno de los personajes. No os angustiéis, al final resucitó.

_Por si alguien me entendió mal, en las notas en las que os preguntaba si os gustaría leer algún pairing me refería a hacerlo fuera de este fic, en un oneshot o un twoshot. Me gusta el SasuNaru pero creo que está muy explotado y hay de todo inventado. Puede que escriba algo de ellos aún así, por sacarme la espinita de dentro. Sigo abierta a sugerencias :)_


	8. Mito 8º

**NdA: **entre que tengo que salir pitando en menos de una hora y que el review de **Marta1234j **es demasiado extenso para responderlo en un solo día casi no actualizo hoy. Maldita seas, acabaré escribiendo un AU!eurovisión SasuNaru.

* * *

**[Mito 8º] Antes muerto que reconocer las virtudes de tu hermano **

**A** Kankuro y a Gaara les gusta Temari. Fuerte, dulce, firme, maternal Temari. Ese oasis de paz en el que caerse muerto y entrar en razón cuando tienen un encontronazo. Esa cocinera nefasta que les hace jarabe para la tos, sale con un coletas al que le pirran los juegos de mesa (y ella) y les da el visto bueno cuando se visten para ocasiones especiales. Son sus cachorros.

A Kankuro y a Temari les gusta Gaara. Serio, perseverante, reservado, luchador Gaara. La ilustración en vivo de la autosuperación y el cambio que se produce cuando recorres el camino de siempre andando distinto. Gaara es el pequeño de la casa y tiene costumbres de señor mayor y una jerga de los barrios bajos que a veces sale a flote.

A Temari y a Gaara les gusta Kankuro. Ácido, metódico, voluntarioso, protector Kankuro. Intenta entenderlos y a veces falla. A veces acierta. Es discreto cuando puede y sincero cuando debe. O por lo menos lo intenta. El segundo de tres hijos. No es el más brillante de ellos. No es el mejor marionetista. Tampoco el mejor hermano, ni la mejor persona.

A Temari le gusta que conozca los secretos del maquillaje, que comprenda que las mujeres necesitan su tiempo para arreglarse, que sepa priorizar. Que no dudase ni un segundo en responder _no te preocupes_ cuando Gaara dijo que lo sentía. Que le regale muñecas artesanales hechas a mano por su cumpleaños.

A Gaara le gusta. Que fuera el primero –o el segundo, qué más da– en creer en él, el primero en pelarle el corazón como una manzana podrida y buscar cosas buenas debajo. Le gusta su sonrisa cuando se lava la cara y ya no hay máscaras ni líneas modificando la expresión y _se parece a él pero no es_ _él_. Le gustan sus abrazos, escasos y valiosos. Le gusta como le gusta Temari, pero diferente. Temari lo besa en el tatuaje por las noches, bostezando, con cariño y candor. _Que descanses, Gaara._

Kankuro no.

Kankuro le da palmaditas en la espalda, le revuelve el pelo y le dice _enano _cuando tiene el día tonto. No es el mejor hermano (eso dicen). Se comenta que no es el mejor en nada, y Gaara no podría estar más de acuerdo. Para ser el mejor en una categoría tienes que tener competencia, gente que te haga sombra.

–Mi hermano puede hacer esa misión.

–Pero Kazekage, está pensada para tres ninj...

–Bastará con uno.

–Señor, estamos hablando de una misión de rango S.

–Lo sé. También estamos hablando de Kankuro.

En momentos como esos intenta no referirse a Kankuro como _su hermano, _sino como un ente individual y capaz, con méritos y rango propio.

–Entendido.

Nadie suele cuestionarlo.

* * *

_Creo que es justo confesar que el mito original contenía un leve Gaara/Kankuro, pero lo he modificado porque supongo que todos los que entrasteis aquí y seguisteis leyendo no queréis eso. Y bueno, es mi fic pero os lo debo y no me importa cambiar un poco las cosas. Nos vemos el lunes, buen fin de semana :D_


	9. Mito 9º

**NdA:** ¡estoy muerta! Llegué hoy de madrugada tras diecinueve kilómetros de caminata por la isla y mañana empiezan mis clases. Otro lunes, otro mito amargoso. El de mañana será mejor ;D Por cierto, estoy muy contenta por haber llegado a los diez favs. El fandom de Naruto es muy extenso y no esperaba poder hacerme un huequecito a estas alturas, pero me apetecía mucho escribir. Gracias a todos los que comentáis y añadís el fic a vuestros favs y follows :)

* * *

**[Mito 9º] El hermano mayor sobreprotege a los otros**

**K**ankuro no lo deja llegar a casa. Para qué. Ni que tuviera que trabajar o algún vicio insalubre por el estilo. Va a buscarlo a su despacho, interrumpe una reunión con el embajador de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y antes de que Gaara lo sermonee musita "Operación Dragón" –que es la fórmula codificada para los asuntos de extrema urgencia– y le explica la situación desde un puesto de vista objetivo e imparcial _("tío,_ _que se nos va con el coletas"). _El té que le sirve su hermano se enfría en la taza de cerámica.

–A ver si lo he entendido –recapitula Gaara, que ve necesario decir lo siguiente en voz alta para cerciorarse–. Shikamaru y Temari tienen hora para mirar un piso.

–El martes.

Tal y como sospechaba, no le está asignando suficientes misiones. Ha leído en un manual medicinal que el exceso de tiempo libre propicia la paranoia y varias enfermedades más relacionadas con fobia a los espejos y voces que no salen de ningún sitio.

–¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando, Kankuro?

–¿Que tenemos que investigarlo y encontrar trapos sucios en su historial que la hagan recular?

–No. Que el jueves hicimos palomitas y consideraste que buscar el trozo de mantequilla que saltó de la sartén antes de que llegara Temari era Operación Dragón.

–Era Operación Dragón de catálogo, Gaara. Los jueves le toca fregar a ella y estaban los pisos niquelados.

Transcurren minutos sin que ninguno diga nada. A punto de concluir el cuarto de hora, Gaara apura su té de camomila y carraspea, determinado a finiquitar el tema.

–Le convendría adquirir la doble nacionalidad si va a vivir aquí. Tengo entendido que el matrimonio le parece –busca la expresión– _una lata, _pero de lo contrario tendrá que esperar diez años. Cuando cumpla dieciséis adquirirá la edad legal para…

Kankuro no da crédito.

–Un momento, un momento. ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? ¿Sin más?

–Habrá que ayudarla con la mudanza.

_La mudanza._

–Que habrá que… Gaara, para el carro. Es muy joven. ¿Y si se equivoca?

_¿La mudanza?_

–Kankuro…

_¿LA MUDANZA? De qué vas._

–¿Y si no les va bien? ¿Y si discuten y viene llorando a casa? ¿Y si le rompe el corazón?

Gaara fija la vista en algún punto cercano al mechón castaño que asoma de su capucha. El pentagrama de témpera morada crea la ilusión óptica de hacerlo parecer enfadado y salvaje, con las comisuras hacia abajo como colmillos y los ojos rasgados de pantera. Gaara evita mirarlo directamente.

_¿Y si les va a las mil maravillas? ¿Y si es más feliz con él que con nosotros? ¿Te angustiaba tanto cuando fue a mí al que le rompieron el corazón, Kankuro? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?_

–Vivimos haciendo daño y recibiéndolo –responde impasible, y Kankuro reconoce el sosiego en el tono, la sabiduría en las palabras de su tío Yashamaru–. Si no funciona siempre puede volver. Estaremos aquí.

–Pero…

–Si yo me fuera a vivir con otra persona no te pondrías así.

Kankuro no quiere soltarlo. De verdad que no quiere. Pero es dejarlo caer como una pesa o reventar.

–Jamás sabremos cómo me pondría.

_Jamás te irás a vivir con nadie. Jamás tendrás la suerte de Temari. _

–Voy a cumplir dieciséis años, Kankuro. Tú ya eres mayor de edad.

–Nunca te ha gustado nadie.

Gaara opta por no desmentirlo.

–A Temari tampoco, hasta que conoció a Shikamaru. Y cuando lo hizo tenía más o menos mi edad.

–No vas a irte a ninguna parte. Este es tu sitio.

Lo dice antes de pensarlo y se rompe los puños de tanto contraerlos, y no entiende si con _su sitio _se refiere a que esa es la Torre del Kazekage, a que Gaara no puede irse de la Puta Torre del Jodido Kazekage o si es que _su sitio_ está ahí, junto a él. Junto a ellos.

Están entrando en arenas movedizas. Ambos lo saben y sin embargo, Gaara no esquiva el conflicto. Se lanza a quemarropa contra él.

–Puede que llegado el momento seas tú el que tenga que irse.

Es poco más que un siseo. Una frase dicha en la lengua de las serpientes, pero por la cara que pone Kankuro, Gaara sabe que lo ha oído y abre la boca para disculparse de inmediato.

–¿Quién va a reemplazarme? ¿Naruto? Y no hablo de la gata.

Hay veneno en los recovecos de las palabras y Gaara no distingue cuál es la que logra ofenderlo.

–Naruto será Hokage. No puede quedarse aquí.

–Naruto tiene que buscar a Sasuke. No _quiere_ quedarse aquí.

Hay algo en esa afirmación que escuece. Quizá no sea tanto que Naruto, por a o por b, tenga sus planes hechos lejos de Sunagakure, sino que Kankuro insinúe que de no tenerlos, el último lugar en el que querría quedarse sería el País del Viento. Con Gaara.

_Jamás sabremos cómo me pondría._

–Mira, nadie va a reemplazarte. Todo el mundo encuentra a alguien con el que compartir su vida más de una y dos veces, y yo no soy la excepción.

–YA la estás compartiendo con alguien, joder.

–No me refiero a eso.

Kankuro no lo soporta. Que Gaara hable como si estuviera conformándose con él.

–Oh, _por favor_. Si ni siquiera te gustan las chicas.

Desdeñoso, descarnado. Irreconocible.

Gaara abre la boca y no se le ocurre qué decir.

Se quedan blancos como la cera. Los dos. La acusación flota en el aire, envenenada como las armas de Karasu.

–Márchate.

Frío y en calma. Es una orden.

–Gaara.

La arena le envuelve las piernas. Lo arrastra fuera de la oficina. Lejos de él.

–Fuera. YA.

Deja que le cierre la puerta en las narices. Pasmado, perdido. Esquiva a Temari y sus preguntas. Se encierra en el taller, se mantiene ocupado con tareas mecánicas. Engrasar, atornillar, pulir.

_Maldito mocoso_. _Irse con una chica. Él. Como si pudiera. Porque no podría. A las chicas les parece guapo. Flipad todos la canoa. Gaara. Guapo. Pero él no se fija en ninguna. No es que sea feo. Es mi hermano. Es normal que quiera cuidarlos. A los dos._

La posibilidad de que a Gaara le dé por independizarse, por _independizarlo _de él le reconcome por dentro.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Gaara intenta convencerse de que es como los demás. Que algún día sentirá por una chica lo que siente su hermana por Shikamaru y quién sabe, puede que le regale flores y se presten libros y le salgan las sonrisas todos los días. Que se sienta más a gusto estando con ella que estando solo. No tiene por qué ser una chica. Y él no tiene por qué pensar en eso todavía. Todo llega. Todos se merecen un poco de amor verdadero, sea cual sea su pasado. Incluso él.

_Y tú lo encontrarás antes que yo, idiota. Tú nunca has sido un monstruo. _

Que tampoco pasa nada si no enamora a nadie nunca. Si ha sobrevivido quince años sin eso puede aguantar toda la vida. Está bien así, y estará mejor cuando Kankuro y él hagan las paces.

Ahora mismo, con un mar de dunas interminables de papeleo y las ojeras más amoratadas que nunca, Gaara solo tiene cabeza para los tópicos que a veces se cumplen y lo injusto que puede llegar a ser un hermano.

* * *

_He decidido ser fiel a la coletilla de Shikamaru en el doblaje castellano ("qué lata") porque es la versión que sigo y porque no me manejo con la jerga japonesa. La _Operación Dragón_ existe. Me la pegó mi primo Aday y yo se la pegué a mis amigos (y espero que a vosotros) :P_

**_¿Sabías que…?_**

_¿…este es el primer –y único– mito que se cumple de los once?_

_¿…he dejado mi mito favorito para el final?_

_¿… estoy escuchando _Ain´t no mountain high enough_ en este preciso instante?_

_¿… las galletas con pepitas de chocolate se inventaron en un restaurante de comida casera de Massachusetts en 1930 porque el chocolate de una hornada de galletas de chocolate no se derritió del todo? _


	10. Mito 10º

**NdA: **tal vez este mito sea un poco ambiguo, dependiendo de si lo lees como alguien que shippea el Kankuro/Gaara o no. Cualquiera puede leerlo, aunque si eres de los segundos piensa que Kankuro es la persona más importante para Gaara y viceversa. No tiene por qué haber un trasfondo romántico.

* * *

**[Mito 10º] El hermano mayor liga más **

**E**s una falacia. Totalmente. No es que Kankuro no tenga su público, es que Gaara las tiene a todas en el puto bote. Ríete tú de las admiradoras de Sasuke Uchiha antes de desertar. Si las de Gaara fueran a la guerra los de Akatsuki se liaban a bordar banderas blancas. ¿Lo más gracioso? Que o no quiere darse cuenta o directamente, es un mendrugo emocional y no se entera de nada. Todo un gato, su hermano. Cuanto más pasa de ellas, más lo persiguen.

–¿Y eso?

Gaara vierte agua en un jarrón. Mete un ramo de narcisos dentro, con cuidado.

–No sé. Me lo han regalado.

Probablemente no sienta lo mismo y aún así trata esos hierbajos con delicadeza. Hay que joderse con mayo y las flores.

–Quién.

–Una chica.

_No me jodas, coño._

–Joder, Gaara.

–Una de mis alumnas.

–¿Matsuri?

–Kaede.

–Qué capullo, un equipo de tres chicas…

Deja la frase colgando.

–Son mis alumnas.

–Siguen siendo chicas. Una hasta te ha regalado flores.

–No tiene nada de malo.

–Dentro de un mes no dirás lo mismo. Cuando se enteren de que las has aceptado se va a liar la del pulpo y la del calamar.

Gaara se cruza de brazos, hastiado de que la conversación no llegue a ninguna parte.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Las tienes loquitas a todas. Vete comprando jarrones y haciendo dieta, que en esta casa van a entrar pasteles y floripondios para exportar.

Pasa más o menos eso, sin exagerar. Cuando Temari se fue, Kankuro dio por hecho que se relajarían un poco con el tema del orden compulsivo y la limpieza maniática. Se equivocó.

–No las apiles delante de los fogones, que no podemos cocinar –indica Gaara ese sábado. Kankuro lo medio había convencido de ir a pasar el día a unos baños termales subterráneos (se lo comentó a Temari pero Shikamaru y ella tenían dos años juntos que celebrar "qué lata, a dónde puedo llevarla", "y yo qué sé, el genio eres tú", "y tú su hermano, dame ideas"). Pasa del mediodía y ellos siguen colocando y recolocando cajas de hojaldres y dulces de almendras.

–Me cago en la puta. Hoy me he levantado y tenía pétalos de rosa en el culo. En el culo, Gaara.

Gaara se pasa un rollo adhesivo por la pechera de la túnica, purgándola de pelos de gato.

–No sé qué hacer con esa información. ¿Es una forma sutil de comunicarme que dejarás de dormir desnudo?

–Claro, tú feliz como un regaliz. Como todas estas mierdas te las regalan a ti de qué te vas a quejar.

–Últimamente dices muchas palabrotas. Alguien debería lavarte la boca con jabón. Ah, y te toca cambiarle la caja de arena a la gata.

Kankuro pone la mano en el fuego a que acabará llamándola Naruto. Es cuestión de tiempo. Siendo justos con él, la verdad es que tiene sus razones para ponerse así. Ser alérgico al polen es una de ellas.

El lunes hay un paquetito nuevo sobre su colcha. Rasga el papel y gruñe al constatar lo que hay dentro. Chocolate negro y fruta confitada. Dujas de avellana, ganaches de mantequilla, nougats con miel hervida y frutos secos, trufas de nata, conchas de turrón rellenas de cereza. Genial.

–Gaara, vuelves a tener correspondencia.

–No es para mí. Es para ti.

Debe ser una broma. Ha tenido sus escarceos y está razonablemente satisfecho con su vida _física._ ¿Pero bombones? Bombones nunca.

–¿Quién?

–¿Quién qué?

Gaara es un pésimo mentiroso. ¿Fingir? No es para él.

–Que quién los envía. No son de por aquí. Los pasteleros de Sunagakure no trabajan el chocolate porque se pone malo enseguida.

–Ya. Por eso los encargué al País de las Olas. Desde que terminaron el puente su economía ha…

Ya. Apasionante. Economía y altibajos del PIB. No te lo pierdas.

–¿Me has comprado chocolate?

–Sí.

Para ser francos, Gaara no entiende por qué todos los regalos son para él. Él no se regalaría nada si fuera una chica. A Kankuro puede –y solo puede–, pero no a él.

Kankuro le revuelve el pelo, colocándole los mechones pelirrojos más largos tras las orejas. Un arrebato de afecto lo hace ponerse rojo bajo el maquillaje.

–Si fueras una chica yo también te regalaría cosas. Y si no fueras mi hermana, claro –añade. Aclararlo es crucial.

–Soy un chico y soy tu hermano. Y te he regalado bombones.

La afirmación encierra algo, asfixia como el Sarcófago de Arena.

–Eres el primero que lo hace –suelta Kankuro al final.

–Eres el primero al que…

–Lo sé, lo sé. No sé si sentirme afortunado o resignarme a que mi hermano es lo más romántico que me va a pasar en la vida.

Y lo besa. No sobre el tatuaje. Junto a él. Sobre piel desnuda de la frente, sin marcar. Sobre esa parte de él que conserva claroscuros de inocencia. Es rápido y le raspa un poco con la barba que empieza a salir.

A Gaara no se le ocurre qué pueden ver las chicas en él, qué ven en Sasuke Uchiha. Ninguno deja traslucir nada y es inquietante, la frialdad en sus ojos, la pose rígida, un rompecabezas que no consigues resolver, la desazón de acercarte y seguir estando lejos. No entiende por qué a las chicas como Sakura Haruno no les gustan los chicos como Naruto, alegres y enérgicos, espejos del alma, confiables, fieles como soldados. Cercanos. Que te integran en su camino casi sin conocerte, porque es lo que Naruto habría querido para él. Menos juicios y más brazos abiertos.

Gaara no entiende por qué es él el que triunfa entre las chicas en lugar de Kankuro, si, para empezar –y Gaara no es un experto en estándares de belleza masculina (puede que menos en belleza femenina) pero cualquiera coincidiría con él–, es más guapo que él.

* * *

_Me he basado en la repostería marroquí, que es muy sabrosa, para hablar de la de Sunagakure. La terminología de los bombones podéis encontrarla en Wikipedia. Ah, y sé que Matsuri fue la única que quiso irse con Gaara (aunque si habéis visto episodios posteriores las chicas adoran a Gaara y es lógico pensar que tuvo más alumnos) y que los equipos que hemos visto hasta ahora constan de dos chicos y una chica, but this-IS-SUNA (?). Supongo que el único impedimento para ser Kazekage y sensei es que el solo cargo de Kage deja poco tiempo libre, pero digo yo que Gaara es un chico responsable que saca tiempo para todo. Eso o lo tengo muy idealizado, no sé._


	11. Mito 11º

**NdA: ¡último mito!** Se me ocurrió yendo al Siam Park, Tenerife –hacía cinco años que no iba y sigue igual de preciosa–, en el Fred Olsen con mi mejor amiga. Casi habíamos olvidado cómo era viajar en barco. Tal vez es por ese vaivén delicioso, por el atracón de galletas antes de llegar al muelle, por la cabezadita de ida y vuelta con las chaquetas por encima, por el desayuno en un pueblito costero a la sombra de las estatuas de los nueve reyes antiguos de Tenerife dando la espalda al mar; porque fue un día glorioso con mis amigos que le tengo un cariño especial a este mito.

* * *

**[Mito 11º] Solo el hermano mayor le puede cascar al pequeño**

**E**n marzo se celebra un acto diplomático en la capital del archipiélago de la Luz. Cada isla es un pequeño continente, y la sede del evento se encuentra en la más verde de todas. Desde el primero al último de los Kages y sus respectivas familias están invitados para aprobar la constitución de las islas como nación, y comprobar si reúne los requisitos para ser partícipe en tratados con países más grandes y antiguos. Antes de adentrarse en el laberinto de cordilleras tienen que tomar un catamarán para atravesar el estrecho.

–¿Dónde está Gaara? –inquiere Temari. No le gusta navegar. Se puso una pastilla naranja bajo la lengua veinte minutos antes de zarpar pero a medida que pasan los minutos, su tez adquiere una tonalidad desagradable, amarilla y cetrina–. Encuéntralo.

Naruto maúlla en solidaridad con ella desde su gatera granate. Le gusta esa chica. Y su novio. _Miau, su novio._ Tumbarse en su regazo y ver las nubes pasar. Cuando sea mayor quiere encontrar a un gato como él. Y si es atigrado, mejor que mejor.

–Debería sacarte una foto y mandársela a Shikamaru.

Kankuro se esfuma antes de que su hermana le pote encima. Temari está acostumbrada a sus adorables abanicos, que no escoran ni se balancean hacia delante y hacia atrás ni te clavan ese gancho en el estómago que tironea hacia arriba cuando el catamarán surca una ola especialmente voluminosa, pero Kankuro nunca ha mareado en embarcaciones. Se ha recorrido la nave entera. A saber dónde se habrá metido el polluelo.

_Ya va siendo hora de volver al nido._

Suele molestarlo con eso cuando se enfurruña y se levanta sin terminarse el arroz. _Ah, el polluelo ha volado del nido. _Gaara detesta que lo asocie con cosas minúsculas/que emiten ruidos estridentes/con plumas/_monerías. _Quién lo diría. El Kazekage adolescente y su orgullo varonil.

Lo encuentra en la proa, encaramado a la barandilla de madera, escrutando el casco con la concentración natural de un crío hipnotizado con la máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar. La calabaza rodando con pereza junto a unas cajas precintadas. Vestido con ropa de verano –un pesquero verde obsidiana y una camiseta negra– adquiere un aire fresco y limpio, juvenil, que contrasta con ese invierno perpetuo que porta siempre. Con la brisa marina alborotando la cabellera pelirroja, pegando la ropa a la silueta, no parece más que un chiquillo. _Es un chiquillo._

–¿Qué hace un sitio como este alrededor de un Kazekage como tú?

Gaara supone que hace una década se ligaba así. Se pregunta si por entonces funcionaba.

–Prefiero la cubierta –explica con simpleza. Kankuro se fija en el movimiento de sus manos.

–¿Qué haces?

–Sacar arena del fondo del mar.

Lo típico.

A Kankuro le hace gracia que Gaara no diga _intentar sacar arena _a pesar de no haberlo conseguido todavía.

–¿Y no puedes?

–La masa de líquido es fría y pesa más en esta zona. Me costaría aunque fueran aguas cálidas. La arena que manipulo tiene unas propiedades distintas.

Dan ganas de traerle un cubo, un rastrillo y una palita. Emperrado en salirse con la suya, lejos de charlas superficiales que no le interesan y humo de cigarrillo. _Hay que acabar con él. Prométeme que si me pasa algo te encargarás de él cuando puedas. _Kankuro no recuerda si le dijo que sí o que no a su padre. Pero espera con todo el corazón, con la fe de los que rezan a los dioses de la lluvia, que se negara. _Lo siento, papá. Gaara es bueno, te juro que es bueno. _

Al concluir la invasión de Konoha, Kankuro lo perdonó y fue fácil, tal vez porque había estado toda la vida deseando poder perdonarlo. De vez en cuando buscaba rastros de malicia, pistas que indicaran que estaba infectado por la oscuridad y que la luna llena lo obligaría a reincidir antes que el demonio. No encontró nada. Ni corrupción, ni segundas intenciones ni disfraces. Quizá no quería. Quizá se conformó con observarlo detenerse frente a una fuente sagrada subterránea, echar una moneda y pedir un deseo en silencio. Quizá le convenció lo inquieto que se puso cuando le anunciaron en medio de un almuerzo importante que había llegado un paquete para él. Se marcharon con el postre y al llegar a casa, Gaara desenvolvió las capas de papel con avidez y se sentó a leer _Caramelos de fresa para sonrisas amargas _en el ventanal del pasillo. A lo mejor fue cuando le entregaron un informe urgente y se quedó acurrucado como una nutria pequeñita en el sillón, lee que te lee. O cuando fue de incógnito al voluntariado de la perrera de Sunagakure y volvió contento y apestando a perro mojado. Cuando una niña se abrazó a sus pantorrillas en un desfile y Gaara les hizo un gesto a sus escoltas para que no se acercaran. Puede que sean gilipolleces sin valor, pero cada vez que lo ve comer gelatina –de color verde, su favorita, y eso que no sabe ni a fruta ni a nada determinado. "Sabe a verde, Kankuro". "Cómo va a saber a verde". "Pues sabiendo. La naranja sabe a naranja". "No es lo mismo, quién sabe si fue antes la fruta o el color". "Yo lo sé. Lo sé todo. Soy el Kazekage". "El Kazekage borracho, ya lo puedes decir"– con una cuchara más grande del promedio, cada vez que lo ve intentando destripar los trucos de magia de los vendedores de lámparas, tararear bajito una canción de la que solo conoce el estribillo, con ese gesto arrugado de concentración, cada vez que lo mira a la cara Kankuro no ve a su hermano, sino a una cosita a la que _no puede_ pasarle nada malo.

Algo húmedo y resbaladizo impacta en su frente. Gotea por la línea de la mandíbula.

–Ups.

Arena. _Muy ups. Exacerbadamente UPS._

–Lo has conseguido.

–Eso parece.

Sus quince minutos de maquillaje echados por tierra. _Por arena._ Estupendo.

–Dame un poco, anda.

–No.

–Venga ya.

–Que no, que me la tiras.

–Tú me la has tirado primero.

–Pero ha sido sin querer.

Ni siquiera pone cara de arrepentirse, y Kankuro sabe que Gaara, el contenido, lánguido, _no-me pises-la-arena,_ el serio de Gaara va buscando guerra. Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.

–Ven aquí, sanguijuela.

–Ni se te ocurra.

La amenaza sonaría más convincente si abriera la calabaza.

_Querías hacerle daño a ESTO. Si estuvieras aquí no te dejaría. Nunca más._

Acaban de arena hasta las cejas. La arena, que es como el polvo, en el que todo nace y todo muere.

Embadurnados, pringados, rebozados de arena y sal hasta las sonrisas.

* * *

_**Marta1234j** mi amol, tu review lo dejo para el final que eres especial (y no llego a clase hoy). Gracias por esa sonrisa que me sacas siempre con tus brujeridas._

_No sé si lo habéis oído por ahí pero dicen que Gran Canaria –mi islita :D– es un continente en miniatura, así que ya sabéis en qué archipiélago está inspirado el de la Luz. Podría haberle puesto un nombre más rimbombante, pero me pareció que encajaba bien en el target de Naruto._

_Con esto se terminan los mitos. Espero que os hayan gustado y, aunque le ponga el candado de "complete" al fic sigo abierta a sugerencias para **mitos nuevos**, así que os aconsejo que le deis a follow al fic. Si me llegan **ideas** me pondré manos a la obra._

_Eso es todo, que tengáis un buen día con mucho sol :3_


	12. Mito 12º

**NdA:** ¡casi un año escribiendo en la sombra! Me está costando, pero en su día me comprometí a no subir nada hasta que lo tuviera terminado y he aquí las consecuencias. Quiero pedir perdón a la gente a la que jamás respondí su review. He leído todos y cada uno de los que me habéis escrito, y tenía una lista con el nombre del user y la historia en la que lo había dejado, pero la perdí allá por marzo y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo. Si alguien quiere que le conteste solo tiene que decirme "shurmana, me debes una respuesta" y me pongo a ello :)

Poco más que decir; este mito se lo debo a Kaori Higarashi. La idea es suya y aquí va el intento de desarrollarla. Kaori, soy de Gran Canaria, así que me pillas cerquita :D

¡A leer!

* * *

**[Mito 12º] El hermano mayor coge antes su primera borrachera que el pequeño**

**A **pesar de que causa una euforia explosiva y vibrante y que afecta al sistema nervioso hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la languidez para cambiarla por una penosa exhibición de movimientos bruscos y torpes, el alcohol es de esas cosas que Gaara no puede evitar si pretende que lo tomen en serio. Es una prueba de fuego que debe superar para hacerse valer, su forma de decir "si puedo con esto puedo con todo".

El alcohol es, francamente, una sustancia que le provoca pánico en estado puro. Más que cualquier demonio milenario, mucho más que la arcilla de Deidara y las marionetas venenosas. Ron, whisky, vodka negro. Da igual la graduación. Le suelta la lengua, deja sus secretos en carne viva y solo queda un chico con carencias y serias dificultades para mantener el equilibrio. A la vista de todos.

Y eso es algo que Gaara no puede permitirse y que_ necesita _aprender a controlar. Con un poco de mentalización previa antes de la primera copa. Preferiblemente en espacios cerrados. En su casa. Esta vez no le ha dado tiempo, ni de prepararse ni de inventarse una excusa -habitualmente, Gaara necesita horas para idear una y poder soltarla sin tartamudear. Kankuro las llama _batatas_. Sí, como la hortaliza. _¿Ya me estás contando una batata, Gaara?_-. Ha sido culpa de Kankuro, que ha insistido en salir a despejarse, tomar algo y reclamar su derecho a ser un vago repugnante y adolescente que no puede concentrarse en su trabajo durante más de tres horas seguidas.

Siempre empieza igual. Por una cena con los dirigentes de la constructora de la última escuela para niños con alguna discapacidad que les impide ser ninjas _(es por una buena causa, Gaara, DIS-CA-PA-CI-TA-DOS, venga ya, ¿qué será lo siguiente, robarle el paraguas a las viejas de Suna mientras te ríes como un psicópata y ondeas tu capa?)_, o con un brindis por los nuevos lazos políticos que ha creado con una figura influyente del País del Fuego _(a Naruto le va a decepcionar este feo…),_ o por el éxito del festival de música de Minyuku, que mezcla los ritmos tradicionales con los instrumentos más extravagantes que uno pueda imaginar. Panderetas de piel de anaconda del desierto, que sisean cuando uno les da con la palma, flautas que aúllan como chacales, timples que reproducen la melodía feroz de las tormentas de arena… y también trompetas que sueltan bocanadas de fuego de verdad, violonchelos fabricados con hielo que no se derrite, maracas rellenas de agua y perlas y tambores hechos a partir de hayas y secuoyas ancestrales. El de Minyuku es un festival internacional. Con chicas de todos los países, sin excepción.

Podría ser una perspectiva interesante para Kankuro si solo fueran chicas. Normalmente a Kankuro le encanta verlo borracho, porque los arranques de sinceridad de Gaara no suelen pasar de poner a caer de un burro a los vejestorios del Consejo y declarar que la última reunión fue _un rollazo de los que marcan época, Kankuro, es que te lo cuento y flipas. _Lo mejor es que habla con mucha más fluidez que estando sobrio. Un espectáculo digno de ver.

_Normalmente_, Gaara nunca pasa de ahí.

–Hola, encanto –Sonrisa peligrosa, llena de curvas. Acento y bandana del País de la Lluvia. No debe tener más de veinte años. Se sienta junto a Gaara en el banco de madera, dispuesto frente a un puesto de chupitos de canela y licor de plátano–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara le devuelve una sonrisa atontada, perezosa. Le ha llamado "encanto". _Qué cosas, ¿encanto no es un piropo para chicas? _Kankuro le ha dicho que no hable con desconocidos _(pero si soy el Kazekage, hablo con desconocidos todos los días)_, pero Kankuro también le dijo cuando era pequeño que las dunas del desierto eran en realidad montículos de migas de galleta, que Lee es el hijo secreto de Gai, que el objetivo legítimo de Orochimaru es acumular el chacra suficiente para hacer que le crezcan pechos (permanentes y naturales, y Kankuro no dijo _pechos_ exactamente, pero Gaara ha modificado el recuerdo para que sea un poco menos horrible e indecoroso) y que detrás del velo que tapa la mitad de la cara de Baki hay un botón rosa con un geranio pintado en el centro. Así que no hacerle caso parece el mecanismo lógico. Y el chico le ha llamado _encanto. _Y tiene unos ojos azules bastante simpáticos, y si se esfuerza quizá podría imaginar que es Naruto el que está _flirteando_ con él (y sentirse patético al despertar, compuesto de resaca y escalofríos).

Es tentador. Abandonarse a la ilusión de que podrían darse la mano, y esperar unos meses para poder decirle que lo quiere y lo admira y _lo quiere_, darle ese margen para que Naruto sienta lo mismo y no se vea agobiado y abrumado por lo claro que lo tiene. Podrían pasear y hacer excursiones. Ver películas en algún proyector viejo. Desayunar pan requemado con mantequilla salada y bañar a la gata (que Gaara se sorprende llamando Naruto) entre los dos.

Gaara podría regalarle flores, si quisiera. Si a Naruto le gustaran, a Gaara no le avergonzaría comprarle un ramo gigantesco, ni escribirle una tarjeta con su caligrafía más esmerada (y eso que de por sí ya es elegante y fina, una mezcla entre florituras y patas de araña). Ni darle un beso, ni ser el segundo que lo hace. Estaría bien porque lucharía con todas sus fuerzas por ser el último.

Solo que en fin, llega un poco tarde. Sabe que no puede ser. Sabe que puede prometerle todo, pero que a Naruto le faltaría lo más importante, y Gaara no va a humillarse pidiéndole que intente conformarse con él, porque no funcionaría.

–Gaara. Del Desierto. ¿Y tú? –las palabras se funden como el caramelo unas con otras, dentro de su boca. Es medianoche y el calor pegajoso de la muchedumbre no puede tumbar al frío glacial del desierto. Gaara confía en la seguridad que ha organizado para el evento y no lleva su túnica magnánima y blanquísima de Kage, sino unos sencillos pantalones beiges, unas botas negras de piel de escorpión, un tupido suéter color jade y una confortable gabardina azul marino. Estornuda dentro de su vaso, al que dirige una mirada contemplativa, antes de dejarlo entre sus pies.

El tipo, que en algún momento le ha pasado un brazo por los hombros, da un respingo y palidece considerablemente. Luego recobra un poco la compostura, pero la comezón de la culpabilidad y la vergüenza ya le pican en la nuca a Gaara. No está lo bastante pasado para no entender su reacción.

–S-shobi Rosziatti.

A Gaara se le escapa un ronquido de risa.

–Tienes un apellido gracioso.

–¿Eres… eres_ ese_ Gaara?

Gaara se encoge un poquito, como si le estuvieran regañando, y nota el bochorno subiendo por la garganta a borbotones. Borracho y todo, sabe lo que encierra esa pregunta. _¿Eres ese Gaara, el que asesinó a toda aquella gente? ¿El que malvivió durante años con ese monstruo sellado dentro? ¿El que mató a su madre para nacer? ¿Eres ese Gaara al que su tío y su propio padre intentaron matar porque era demasiado peligroso e inestable? ¿Ese sanguinario, despiadado y cruel Gaara?_

Debería disculparse, desearle buenas noches y levantarse.

Lo suelta todo de golpe, como un botín de monedas de oro al abrir el fardo sobre la mesa.

–Ya no soy así. Me cuesta un poco pillar las bromas y los dobles sentidos, pero me gusta dibujar paisajes y jugar al ajedrez. Y los caramelos de café, las canastillas de fruta y barquillo y el arroz con salsa de soja. Y mi hermana ha cambiado de opinión respecto a los críos y le gustaría tener uno después de los veinticinco, y yo lo cuidaré cuando salga a cenar con su marido y nunca le diré que no si necesita algún favor. Y estoy un poco, solo un poco enamorado de alguien que sé que no me quiere de esa forma, pero no pasa nada porque ya no soy así y él puede estar con quien quiera, y es la forma más agradable de la que me han roto el corazón. Y por ahí viene mi hermano, que lleva como mil años en esa barra, aparentemente ocupado pidiendo algo con ron y siendo fabuloso.

Le pica la lengua al terminar su alegato. La siente hecha de goma y cartón. No ha dicho ninguna mentira. Tal vez eso de que Kankuro es fabuloso sea exagerar. O tal vez no. Kankuro nunca se va de la oficina sin él, sabe de qué marca son sus palomitas favoritas y se enfada con los vendedores de los puestos siempre que pide chupitos de cereza y plátano _(no más bebestible por hoy, renacuajo)_ sin alcohol para Gaara y media hora después, su hermano tiene la mirada entornada y las mejillas arreboladas.

Eso hace bastante justicia a su fabulosidad, en opinión de Gaara.

Kankuro se acerca haciendo aspavientos, derramando el contenido de los chupitos y salpicando a un grupo de chicos que calibran si buscar bronca con él (y que, tras una mirada furibunda en su dirección, huyen en bandada) mascullando algo de buitres asquerosos y no dejarlo solo ni cinco minutos, _por lo menos las chicas se cortan un poco, pero los tíos invaden su espacio personal a la mínima de cambio, si serán sinvergüenzas de mierda._

–¿Qué quería ese? –exclama, viendo alejarse a Shiobi apresuradamente. Lleva la cara lavada e iracunda, tensa.

–Creo que después de saber mi nombre, nada.

–¿Tu nomb…? –se le dibuja un gesto de comprensión que apaga toda la furia de su rostro hasta volverlo otro que Gaara conoce bien. Uno tranquilo, preocupado y protector–. Pasa de él, Gaara. No dejes que te afecte.

–Tenía los ojos azules.

–Joder.

Kankuro nunca se ha emborrachado. Ni siquiera le ha dolido la cabeza al día siguiente ni se ha levantado con la boca seca y árida.

Gaara le tira de la manga de su anorak granate.

–Quiero escribir.

–¿Escribir?

–Sí. Se me ha ocurrido una historia superbuena, te lo juro.

Kankuro pasa la cabeza bajo su axila. Los incorpora a ambos, Gaara rodeándole el cuello con su brazo.

–¿Tiene que ver con Akamaru vestido con tutú salvando al mundo de Orochimaru y abriendo una franquicia de bolsos de piel de serpiente?

Gaara lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Nsí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Eres muy predecible.

–Ya veo.

–¿Por qué no jugamos a las palabras encadenadas? Fijo que se te ocurre un argumento mejor.

Su hermano le sonríe, confiado.

–Vale, sí.

–Perdona –otro buitre, esta vez del País de las Olas. Kankuro gruñe un _qué_ abiertamente hostil–. ¿Estáis juntos? Mi amigo lleva un rato queriendo entrarte –le explica a Gaara. Cabecea hacia un chico con el pelo largo, de una tonalidad ceniza. La cara afilada adornada con una sonrisa tímida–, así que he pensado…

De todas las aldeas, la de la Arena sigue siendo la más conservadora respecto a la homosexualidad, pero el festival de Minyuku trae adherida una atmósfera de tolerancia y paz social que los desinhibe a todos. Todos son iguales ante la música, que nada condena y nada pide, solo respeto y amor por sus letras. Devoción por las voces, tan variadas como poderosas. Apreciación por la belleza en las facciones, la percha indistinta de hombres y mujeres. Por chicos como Gaara.

Así que antes de meditarlo, o antemeditarlo, o ante-antemeditarlo, Kankuro lo abraza posesivamente.

–¿Te atreves a preguntarme si puedes robarme a mi novio, gusano?

El buitre hace una mueca. Se rasca la nuca con las garras.

–Mierda. Lo siento, no sabía que…

–Mañana vamos a hacer dos años y tú vienes aquí con toda tu jeta y pretendes…

–¡Ya he dicho que lo siento!

–Bastante infiel me ha sido ya para que se lo pongas a tiro, gracias.

Se alejan del recinto del festival con un porte altivo, inconfundible, heredado. El porte de su padre.

La primera vez que Kankuro montó ese número, Gaara se escandalizó y no solo no pudo seguirle el juego, sino que lo estropeó por completo y espantó a sus pretendientes solo con la cara que se le quedó _("asustabas al miedo, Gaara, madre mía. Dios te guarde y no recuerde dónde")._

–¿Por qué siempre me toca ser el infiel? –protesta Gaara, tambaleándose contra él–, si ni he estado con nadie ni nada.

–Los pelirrojos sois infieles por naturaleza. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Gaara frunce las cejas, considerando su respuesta.

–Eso no tiene nada de sentido.

Kankuro no va a seguir discutiendo.

–Tomate.

El juego ha comenzado.

–Tenebroso.

Gaara contraataca.

–Soberbio.

Llegan a casa riéndose a carcajadas de la última invención de Kankuro ("zorpresa"), devoran con avidez los restos de arroz y miso del almuerzo y se pegan hasta la madrugada escribiendo una novela absolutamente dramática acerca de zombies vegetarianos sobre un documento oficial y aburrido de trece páginas.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara se levanta antes que él, como de costumbre. Kankuro lo encuentra envuelto en un millón de mantas, con la nariz tan roja como su pelo y una taza de café entre las manos. Sentado en el sillón, con _Zombeganos _a un lado y la máquina de escribir en el regazo. El semblante le ha envejecido tanto en unas horas que Kankuro no puede mirarlo más de tres segundos seguidos.

–Vístete. Te la cambio por un desayuno equilibrado -Sin mediar palabra, sustituye el armatoste con la hoja a medio redactar por una bandeja con tostadas y zumo de pomelo recién exprimido–. Después de todo, soy el co-autor de Zombeganos y sigo insistiendo en llevar a nuestro bebé a todas las editoriales que se nos ocurran, pero no creo que sepan apreciarlo en el Consejo del Kazekag...

–Cuando bebo duermo del tirón –dice Gaara de repente. No lo interrumpe con brusquedad. Ni mucho menos. Es apenas un arrullo bronco y suave. Resignado-. No sueño nada. Se me llena la cabeza de algodón y casi no me importa haber hablado de mis sentimientos con extraños –levanta una mirada llena de cicatrices, como si no le quedaran energías para poner en pie el resto de su ser–. Casi no me importa que intenten... que las personas flirteen conmigo, o que montes uno de tus numeritos para irnos rápido a casa. Cuando bebo me da igual porque todo se evapora en mi mente. Todo menos él.

–Gaara...

Kankuro no está seguro de querer hablar de Naruto con su hermano. No es Temari. No se le da bien todo eso de consolar y dar esperanzas. _Qué hago. Qué puedo hacer._

–Me gusta hablar de él estando ebrio. Siento como... como si lo conociera más que la mayoría de la gente.

_¿Qué coño hago, Gaara? ¿Por qué no vienes con manual de instrucciones?_

–Conoces a Naruto más que muchas personas.

_Dar esperanzas, eso es. Consolar y dar esperanz-_

–No lo conozco más que Sasuke.

Suena abatido, en los huesos, como si alguien hubiera bombardeado su fortaleza con mil técnicas físicas.

–Sasuke es un memo.

Y lo abraza. Su hermano se tensa durante un segundo y después, _nada. _Ni golpes, ni manotazos ni gruñidos. Kankuro no lo soltaría aunque Gaara intentara matarlo. Lleva años guardando ese abrazo para él y de repente le parece demasiado poco y desearía poder hacer más. Poder hacer _algo._

–Me habría gustado decírtelo antes. Naruto es una buena persona. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, lo sé. En ese aspecto, quiero decir. Puedo ser su amigo, su hermano y su soldado. Lo que él quiera. Decírtelo no iba a cambiar nada de eso –añade algo más–. Intento abrirme, Kankuro. De verdad. Sé que piensas que solo lo hago estando borracho.

–Sé que abrirte te hace sentir vulnerable y comprendo cuánto te asusta. Y prefiero que aprendas a hacerlo sobrio, así que no te preocupes. Ha sido culpa mía. Podemos hacernos abstemios, ¿qué me dices? No tienes por qué controlarte estando cocido si nunca estás cocido –le pellizca la mejilla con afecto. Protector y mayor–. Eres humano, Gaara. Y no sé si te lo había dicho pero Sasuke Uchiha es un memo.

Por toda respuesta, Gaara profiere una débil sonrisa.

Tres días después, Kankuro echa el último candado a su taller. Sostiene una marioneta pálida a la que hace hablar arrastrando las palabras. La mata de cabello azabache está tan conseguida que Gaara se pregunta si será pelo de verdad.

–No es por echarme flores, pero te va a encantar –canturrea con complicidad–. Le he insertado un mecanismo para que haga el Chidori y se queme el culo.

Gaara lo mira con reproche. Y una pizca de diversión.

–No puedo aceptarlo. Soy lo bastante maduro para afrontar mi situación y no necesito pagar mi frustración con Sasuke. Ni con objetos inertes que se le parezcan.

Una vez chamuscada a base de bien, la marioneta de Sasuke Uchiha sirvió de rascador para la gata.

* * *

Soy como Tristeza. Dadme una idea divertida y la transformaré en esto (salvo en el fandom de Teen Wolf. No sé por qué ahí logro que el humor sobrepase al drama ´u`).

¿Un review con vuestra bebida alcohólica favorita? La mía es el Baileys con mucho hielo :3

_¿Sugerencias para el próximo mito?_


End file.
